Historia de la Magia
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: Si hubiese una forma perfecta de describir historia de la magia, tendría que ser ABURRIDA. DracoXHarry. Leve Yaoi.
1. ¿Por qué Draco?

_Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que no publico nada... Y la verdad no prometo mucho, sobre todo porque inicio clases nuevamente el lunes..._

_Como sea... Esta es una historia que ya tenía escrita desde el año pasado, producto de una tediosa clase de química orgánica en donde parecía que mi profesor se había aprendido el libro de memoria para recitarlo frente a nosotros... Enseñaba muy bien, pero su tono de voz era muy monótono... Así que resultó esto, como un extraño intento para no dormirme... Espero les guste!_

_Harry y Draco no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro (como dije arriba, era para no dormirme). Es un leve YAOI. DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "¡Draco! ¿Por qué debemos repasar historia?"**

* * *

Si hubiese una forma perfecta de describir historia de la magia, tendría que ser ABURRIDA.

La monótona voz con la que el profesor Binns recita la historia debe ser equiparable a como se oiría un libro (antiquísimo, por cierto) si este hablara Harry lo tiene muy claro debido a que algún encantamiento para hacer que un libro se leyera solo que Draco había mostrado a Harry cierto día, tuvo sobre ambos el mismo efecto de adormecimiento que escuchar la guerra con los trolls en aquel enorme salón con luz tenue y olor a viejo.

Ha quedado comprobado que la repetición constante de la palabra "troll", "magia" y "pero entonces…" tiene un efecto narcótico en todos los estudiantes (a propósito de ello, Draco siempre tiene que despertar a Harry del letargo en el que parece sumirse siempre). Cuentan rumores que incluso los Ranvenclaws se han quedado dormidos en su clase, así que todos (inclusive profesores como McGonagall o Snape) suelen decir que es completamente justificable que de vez en cuando (entiéndase casi siempre) alguien se quede dormido.

La razón del sonsonete continuo de Draco para Harry tiene sentido si se considera que Harry quiere estudiar medimagia (Draco quiere dedicarse a la aritmancia) y necesita notas altas en todas las materias para entrar.

Harry suele negociar en las noches con Draco (usualmente para que pospongan el estudio y duerman juntos un rato) pero Draco debe ser fuerte y poner el bienestar a futuro como prioridad, por lo que (después de algunos minutos discutiendo, unos cuantos besos y alguna que otra amenaza por aquí y por allá) Harry y Draco terminan durmiéndose hasta tarde repasando historia (y pociones, pero esa es otra historia).

Draco suele buscar formas de hacer que el aburrido discurso que suele ser repasar historia no sea tan abrumante, aunque a él mismo le resulta algo bastante tedioso. No obstante, por amor a Harry (aunque le cueste decirlo), siempre termina ya sea en el jardín, o en la biblioteca, o en el dormitorio de alguno de los dos, haciendo gestos fastidiados y bufidos graciosos (en palabras de Harry) en un esfuerzo por hacerlo comprender de que forma el asesinato de _"quien fuera" _hizo un mejor mundo mágico (en el mejor de los casos).

Al terminar de estudiar, Draco suele decir un comentario de naturaleza sarcástica (Harry sabe cómo es Draco). Harry niega y silencia a Draco con un beso. Draco simplemente sonríe.


	2. ¡Conforme te encuentre, Potter!

_Hola de nuevo! Este es el capítulo 2 des esta pequeña historia. Son situaciones al azar que llegaron a mi cabeza en mi salón de clases. Un poco de correcciones por aqui y por alla y asi han terminado... Espero que me digan que les parece :), disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "¡Conforme te encuentre, Potter!"**

* * *

Un examen de historia es la forma más sencilla de hacer que ningún estudiante duerma en toda la semana.

Harry sabe que el estrés de este examen hará que Draco se ponga histérico, como pocas veces lo hace (y vaya que hay muchas veces en las que Draco se pone histérico).

Es en estas ocasiones, que Harry decide que abrir un libro de anatomía _muggle_ (que no se relaciona en la más mínima cosa con la magia) es una buena opción para escapar de sus gritos, pero no siempre es la mejor de ellas (sobre todo cuando evita a Draco para poder leer en silencio), y Harry conoce sus consecuencias (aun así, prefiere evitar los chillidos de Draco por algunas horas).

Mientras la estrategia funcione, Harry estará sentado en algún lugar con vista al lago conociendo la función de alguna parte del cuerpo de su interés. Cuando se aburre de aprender _cualquier parte_, siempre regresará a repasar los músculos y huesos de la mano, que por demás está decir, se sabe de memoria (Draco suele preguntarse el porqué de esa obsesión, aunque no que le moleste mucho cuando Harry ocupa su mano como modelo anatómico).

Harry, sin embargo, sabe, entiende y está consciente de que cuando Draco lo encuentre se habrá metido en serios problemas (Ron piensa que aun en sus términos, eso es poco decir), y que terminará su noche (en el mejor de los casos y suponiendo que Draco sea piadoso con él) dormido en el suelo rodeado de inverosímiles cantidades de libros de historia y tazas de té dispersas en la habitación (las ojeras que tendrá al día siguiente son parte de su castigo, o eso dice Draco).

Harry sabe que tendrá que buscar la forma de compensar a Draco por haberlo evitado, pero usualmente (si no sucede otra cosa) su enojo disminuye cuando ambos obtienen una alta calificación en el examen y pueden darse el tiempo para salir juntos a "Las tres escobas" y relajarse tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

Esto no evita que Harry eventualmente deba disculparse y, bajo la amenaza de que Draco encontrará la forma de hacer que sea la madre de sus hijos, jure no volverlo a hacer.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? ¿Que tal un review?_


	3. ¡¿Ahora son novios, Harry!

_Hola otra vez! Este es el último capítulo... aunque probablemente se me ocurran más con el transcurso del tiempo... Espero hayan disfrutado la historia! Disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "¡¿Me dices que tú y el hurón ahora son novios, Harry?!"**

* * *

La primera cita de Draco y Harry fue cuando ambos estaban en quinto (o algo así recuerda Harry). Draco recuerda haberse molestado al ver las heridas en su mano con la leyenda "no debo decir mentiras" aunque Harry no le dijo porque había sido el castigo (no al menos hasta que todo el caos de Voldemort quedó muy atrás en el tiempo). Cuando Draco conoció porque tenía esa horrible marca, Umbridge "accidentalmente" confundió (cuando Harry menciona algo sobre que ella debió experimentar un _confundus_, Draco silba) una poción antienvejecimiento con una para hacer crecer el vello facial.

A Draco no le gusta contarla como la primera cita, pero si como el primer beso; así que cuando les preguntan sobre su primera cita la historia siempre saldrá de boca de Draco, o por lo menos la versión que tiene que ver con la historia de la magia.

_Harry había estado sentado en la misma mesa de la biblioteca desde la mañana con una pila de libros que a cada hora parecía hacerse más grande, y un pergamino (en donde además de las letras que desde temprana hora estaban escritas, no había nada más). En algún de la tarde-noche, Harry se había recostado sobre un motón de libros y había soltado un suspiro, haciendo sonidos graciosos, mezcla de gruñido, bostezo y queja. Draco decidió sentarse a su lado en ese momento._

_Se observaron por unos momentos y, sin decirse nada, Draco simplemente observó el pergamino de Harry y tomó uno de los tantos libros en la mesa, comenzando a revisar páginas hasta detenerse en una que leyó en voz alta -…Morgana intentó conspirar contra Arturo robando Excálibur y dándosela a su amado, sir Accolon, para que lo asesine. Arturo mata a Accolon en un duelo…- Harry levantó la vista y observó a Draco unos momentos antes de tomar su pluma y comenzar a escribir._

_Al terminar los 15 centímetros de pergamino (aproximadamente unas tres horas después) Draco se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a Harry –Vamos, ya se pasó la hora de la merienda- pero antes de que comenzara a caminar, Harry lo detuvo._

_-Malfoy… ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda pagarte?- Draco sólo sonrió y le dio un suave beso a Harry en los labios. Luego soltó una leve risa y contestó –Simplemente dime Draco… No olvides que no me gusta que mi novio se quede tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, después te puede doler la cabeza…- Harry sonrió tontamente y asintió -¿…Recoges los libros y nos vamos?- Draco le extendió su mano a Harry dedicándole una sonrisa sincera; Harry asintió de nuevo, sonrojado._

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusta? Espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto (o eso espero...)_


End file.
